


Entre armas y sombras

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fights, Friendship/Love, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Slytherin, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense, Training, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Estaba sentado sobre el duro suelo murmurando palabras ininteligibles para casi cualquiera que entrara al aula en ese momento, pero totalmente comprensibles para la entidad que lo vigilaba. Quizás no podía activamente verlo al principio, durante años vivió con esa sensación extraña de que alguien siempre lo observaba, alguien siempre lo seguía. Al menos nunca había estado solo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood & Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini





	Entre armas y sombras

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto Uno, dos y tres, te reto otra vez del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (FanFiction)._

_Frase sorteada_ : "¿Alguna vez has sentido esas cosas punzantes en la nuca? Son ellos". —Sixth sense

 **NdA** : Es un AU donde varios estudiantes son parte de una organización de ninjas con magia.

 _Niveles_ (están escritos en cursiva durante toda la historia):

a) _Patrón_ : El Jefe de la Liga.

b) _Preceptor_ : Enseña y lidera los entrenamientos.

c) _Cancerbero_ : Cuidador de alto rango.

d) _Centinela_ : Estudiante en su último año (el octavo año).

e) _Emisario_ : Aprendiz (desde tercero a séptimo año).

f) _Ángel_ : Nuevo ingreso (hasta su segundo año).

g) _Caídos_ : Los que quedan en el limbo.

* * *

A veces no entendemos todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, hay momentos en los que pensamos que estamos solos y no somos conscientes de que la oscuridad alberga muchos secretos.

A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que está frente a nuestras narices hasta que nos lo señalan y aprendemos.

A veces se nos presentan situaciones de las cuales no podemos salir y terminamos pidiendo ayuda aunque al principio nos cueste.

Esa es la realidad que viven día a día los miembros de la Liga de la Serpiente Homicida. ¿Suena a una organización de Slytherins, no? Vamos a averiguar si tienen razón o no.

* * *

Una fría tarde de invierno él se encontraba rodeado por la oscuridad de un aula vacía, cualquier otro chico estaría muerto en ese momento de miedo pero a él lo habían entrenado durante cinco veranos para no salir despavorido de las tinieblas. Sabía que siempre había alguien acompañándolo, listo para atacarlo si intentaba dar un paso en falso, preparado para extraer la vida de su cuerpo y llevársela a sus padres como muestra de la deshonra que fue su hijo.

Estaba sentado sobre el duro suelo murmurando palabras ininteligibles para casi cualquiera que entrara al aula en ese momento, pero totalmente comprensibles para la entidad que lo vigilaba. Quizás no podía activamente verlo al principio, durante años vivió con esa sensación extraña de que alguien siempre lo observaba, alguien siempre lo seguía. Al menos nunca había estado realmente solo.

Mientras más avanzaba en su entrenamiento mejor podía verlo y algún día él se convertiría en el _cancerbero_ de un joven aprendiz, de un _emisario_ o quizás un _centinela_. Lo mejor de su plan sería que su estudiante también fuera a Hogwarts, así no tendría que aprenderse otros planos ni cambiar su reloj biológico al de algún país lejano.

Luego de media hora recitando frases aprendidas de memoria ya era capaz de observar el siguiente plano, tenía que mantenerse relajado y concentrado, no quería terminar perdido entre dos terrenos como había sucedido con su primo.

A su derecha podía ver varios _caídos_ entrenando con _naginatas_ , era el arma más difícil de dominar por su extraña estructura y el desbalance que originaba al ser un palo de madera de cincuenta centímetros y una hoja al final con forma de triángulo escaleno invertido de otros treinta centímetros. Habían muy pocas en la academia y no te dejaban utilizarla a menos que fueses el _preceptor_ en ese momento.

Le daba un poco de miedo mantener la vista fija sobre su cabeza, definitivamente esa era la peor parte de su entrenamiento para convertirse en _centinela_. Por costumbres de la Liga, al momento de matarte te arrancaban la energía vital del cuerpo y la lanzaban hacia el techo, se suponía que siempre habría una vasija con tu nombre grabado sobre ella esperando a que tuvieras un fallo tan grande que ameritara que te dejaran sin vida de esa manera.

La parte que lo aterrorizaba más era el hecho de que sólo llegabas a estar en el siguiente plano si morías siendo un _cancerbero_ o _patrón_ honrado, lo cual significaba que debías fallecer durante una batalla ganadora. No importaba cuantos años le habías dedicado a tu cargo luego de la consagración, sólo era necesario que arriesgaras tu vida de una forma tan noble que con tu muerte se librara una guerra. Era lo más difícil de hacer y no por nada era indispensable aprenderse los seis nombres de los únicos que lo habían conseguido desde que se creó la Liga hace más de dos mil años. Además no podías planearlo, eso también era una condición.

El muchacho sintió la afilada hoja de una _kama_ , un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y supo que era el momento de revertir todo el ritual de paso. Ese roce era la forma de los _cancerberos_ de alertar a su aprendiz que el tiempo se les estaba escapando de las manos, la razón era que no podías quedarte más de media hora en el segundo plano siendo estudiante. Todas estas precauciones porque mientras más tiempo te quedabas ahí, más fácil se lo ponías a un _caído_ para usarte de trampolín y hacer que tú ocupases su lugar en el limbo.

El muchacho siguió murmurando rimas hasta que sintió un poco más de calor en el cuerpo pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento más, asegurándose de que todo había salido bien. El cambio de la oscuridad absoluta en la que uno quedaba durante el ritual a la poca luz que iluminaba los salones del colegio no parecía ser mucho, pero para la percepción interna era un choque brusco.

Se levantó del suelo y revisó que aún tuviese su varita en el bolsillo de la capa, había casos reportados de _caídos_ que robaban las varitas de los estudiantes para intentar salir de su tortura y volver al mundo de los mortales. Atrajo el libro que había dejado sobre el escritorio con un _accio_ y se volteó hacia el punto más oscuro del cuarto, sin ánimos de esperar mucho hizo una reverencia como señal de despedida y salió del aula en dirección a su sala común.

* * *

En la sala común el ambiente estaba tenso, dos amigos se estaban peleando frente a la chimenea y parecía que alguno de ellos terminaría quemado vivo esa noche. Muchos de los demás estudiantes no entendían ni la mitad de lo que decían y querían preguntar pero sabían que meterse con ellos, en ese momento, significaría no vivir para contarlo así que esperaban con los ojos abiertos como platos sin dejar de observar al par de chicos que daban voces:

—¡Ya cállate, no podemos estar hablando de esto aquí!

—¡No me interesa eso ahora! Él no ha vuelto y ya ha pasado una hora.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? También estoy preocupado pero será peor si vamos nosotros ahora.

—Los tres ya aprendimos lo necesario para el _sombrismo_ pero él también es sólo un _emisario_.

—Igual que nosotros y sabes lo peligroso que es, sabes el problema en el que nos meteríamos si algo sale mal.

—Sabemos lo idiota que puede llegar a ser.

—Su _cancerbero_ no se lo permitiría.

—¿Y él le prestará atención? Sabes lo terco que es.

—A nosotros sólo nos queda esperar a que vuelva.

Draco entró a la sala común de Slytherin unos segundos después de que los chicos se hubiesen quedado en silencio, vio a todos lados dándose cuenta de que los demás estudiantes estaban alejados de sus amigos e intranquilos, pasando la mirada de ellos a él y pensó en lo peor que podría haber pasado. Esperaba que Theo y Blaise no hubiesen dado a conocer que estaban en esa organización en medio de la sala común.

Se acercó a ellos con su usual porte altivo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro al que tenía más cerca y les hizo señas a ambos para que lo acompañaran:

—Aquí no ha pasado nada, vuelvan a sus cosas —exclamó para los demás compañeros y empezó a caminar detrás de sus amigos hasta su cuarto.

Empujó la puerta y entraron a la habitación que compartían, observándolos como un padre que está sumamente decepcionado de sus hijos, les dijo que se sentaran:

—Sólo díganme que no lo hicieron.

—¿De qué hablas, Draco? —murmuró Blaise observándolo con nerviosismo.

—Saben las consecuencias que nos traería el que descubran a la Liga y peor si la información sale de nuestra boca.

—Él empezó —dijo Theo soltando un bufido y apuntando a Blaise.

—Eso no es importante. Los dos estarían en problemas, por Morgana. ¿No entienden?

—Lo sabemos, Draco. Pero no regresabas y nos habíamos preocupado —susurró Blaise rascándose detrás de la oreja.

—Me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que no me pasará nada.

—A veces eres muy intenso y terco —dijo Theodore elevando los hombros.

—¿Con estos temas?

—No —murmuraron ambos chicos bajando la mirada al suelo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que cada uno se había perdido en sus pensamientos decidiendo si compartía sus ideas en ese momento o no, esperando a ver si alguien más decía algo. Los tres siempre se han contado todo pero sabían que había un tiempo para cada cosa y ese no parecía el mejor momento para conversar sobre los entrenamientos personales que tenían que terminar antes de irse de vacaciones de invierno.

—Vi a Regulus… estaba mucho más pálido —murmuró Draco echándose hacia atrás en su cama, pegando su espalda al colchón—; y eso es decir mucho viniendo de mí —siguió riéndose por lo bajo.

—Es normal con los _caídos_ —respondió Theo acomodándose para ver mejor a sus amigos—. Me preocuparía si no fuese así.

—¿Crees que él intentaría robarte la varita? —susurró Blaise acostándose sobre su abdomen—. O peor… ¿Y si intenta intercambiarse contigo?

—Dudo que lo haga, entró ahí por voluntad propia cuando supo lo de su hermano.

—Draco, ¿no te parece muy raro todo ese problema que hubo? —Theo usualmente tenía intervenciones muy rebuscadas—. ¿Quién preferiría estar encerrado por siempre en vez de aguantarse la vergüenza que le trajo Sirius a la familia con su traición?

—Te estás juntando demasiado con Lunática, Theodore —Blaise resopló esperando una respuesta, no entendía qué le veía su amigo a esa chica.

—No me hagas hablar, Blaise —respondió entrecerrando los ojos, pensando bien sus siguientes palabras—. Busca Weasleys —masculló sonriendo con suficiencia al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Pensabas que no nos íbamos a enterar, Blaise? —interrogó Draco rodando sobre la cama y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —Blaise seguía asombrado y muy abochornado, no se esperaba que ellos descubriesen eso tan rápido.

—Es un secreto en Hogwarts…

—Lógicamente todos lo saben.

—¿Así de rápido? —preguntó inquieto, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Tan veloz como que Draco estuvo en la mañana en el baño de prefectos con Potter —susurró Theo acercándose a Blaise y dándole la espalda a Draco.

Ambos muchachos voltearon a ver al susodicho, esperaban encontrarse con su mirada penetrante casi matándolos y rechinando lo dientes, pero en su lugar observaron el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa idiota dibujada en el rostro. A veces veían esas expresiones en su rostro cuando se despertaba o justo antes de dormir y decidían nunca decir nada porque sabían que ellos mismos eran igualitos.

Los tres jóvenes se alegraban de haber conseguido que les dejasen esa habitación para ellos solos ya que así tenían más tiempo para practicar, aunque con las clases y las actividades extracurriculares les quedaba muy poco tiempo para la Liga.

Ya que habían podido estar juntos decidieron que empezarían su ejercicio de una vez. Theodore se levantó de su cama para buscar el libro de carátula morada al final de su baúl, Blaise y Draco lo imitaron unos segundos después. Se sentaron en medio del cuarto formando un circulo y voltearon el rostro hacia la oscuridad alertando a sus _cancerberos_ que estarían juntos, enseguida se tomaron de las manos y en conjunto empezaron con el rito de transporte grupal:

_Oh, dulce oscuridad. Ábrenos el camino y enséñanos a viajar._

_Oh, sabia oscuridad. Permítenos pasar por ti y convertirnos en uno contigo._

_Oh, suave oscuridad. Muéstranos la entrada y déjanos aprender tus secretos._

Con cada segundo que pasaba la habitación parecía menos y menos iluminada para los tres chicos, debían mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que recibieran alguna señal de que eran aceptados para evitar que se volvieran locos con lo que podrían ver mientras pasaban a la oscuridad. Entre ellos sentían las manos de sus amigos apretar más fuerte mientras esperaban la señal de aprobación.

Una nube rodeó a cada uno y una tétrica voz murmuró _aceptado_ en sus mentes, justo esa era una de las pruebas que debías pasar para convertirte en _preceptor_ o _cancerbero_ y era de las más importantes para la consagración. La manera en la que se transportaban los miembros de la Liga era a través de las sombras así que era obvio que si no terminaban de aceptarte en la organización si no podías dedicarte a ese trabajo de forma profesional.

Abrieron los ojos y se levantaron del suelo soltándose las manos, cada uno tomó su libro y abrieron la página que les habían asignado para esa noche. A cada estudiante le mandaban a hacer algo diferente para que no pudiesen recibir ayuda de sus compañeros. Planeaban todo porque sabían que había varios grupos de amigos en la organización.

Draco se fue de puntillas hacia la sala común, debía estar pendiente de nunca salir a la luz para evitar el desbalance que tendría su cuerpo por el cambio. Se mantuvo observando a los jóvenes Slytherin por un tiempo, su tarea era vigilar que ninguno de los miembros de la Liga estuviese ahí y luego asegurarse que todos hubiesen realizado sus deberes esa noche.

Blaise se desplazó hasta el despacho de varios de los profesores, sólo necesitaba tener suerte para no despertar a ninguno y conseguirse un castigo por andar fuera de la cama. Esa noche debía entender si sucedía algo inusual en el colegio, si algún miembro del profesorado parecía estar tramando algo. Él creía que la profesora Sinistra se traía algo entre manos por la forma nerviosa con la que les respondía a los estudiantes cuando hablaban sobre las demás asignaturas, especialmente cuando mencionábamos la de Hooch.

Theo se quedó en la habitación, esa vez le tocaba reunión con su _cancerbero_ y meditación. Sonará extraño pero esas eran las noches que él más detestaba porque no le gustaba mucho hablar y menos tener que hacerlo obligado, lo peor era cuando llegaba la meditación y había una razón bastante convincente para ello. Su cuidadora era una mujer rubia de ojos azules que se parecía mucho a su Luna y nunca podía concentrarse totalmente en sus tareas cuando ella se le acercaba, a veces incluso le copiaba la voz a Luna para ponerlo más nervioso y hacer que se tuviera que esforzar más.

Luego de un par de horas los amigos se volvieron a encontrar en el cuarto con sus obligaciones cumplidas y satisfechos con lo que habían conseguido hacer sin muchos problemas, cada día se acercaban más a estar totalmente preparados para el cambio de nivel y la consagración, eso los emocionaba demasiado.

Se tomaron de las manos nuevamente y empezaron a recitar el mismo rito pero al revés y así pedir permiso para retirarse, unos segundos después sintieron como la nube que los llevaba cubriendo desde que entraron a la oscuridad se esfumaba. Voltearon el rostro hacia las tinieblas y asintieron con una sonrisa en esa dirección para hacerles saber a sus guardianes que todo estaba bien.

Se fueron a la cama más cansados que de costumbre. Theo fue el primero en quedarse dormido gracias a la meditación que lo había relajado demasiado. Lo siguió Blaise que le dolían los músculos por todo lo que se había recorrido esa noche al descubrir que los despachos de los profesores estaban regados por todo el castillo. Y Draco fue el último, había algo en su mente que no lo dejaba relajarse lo suficiente y lo estaba poniendo nervioso porque no sabía qué lo mantenía así de activo mentalmente.

Pasaron tranquilos lo que quedaba de noche y se despertaron un poco tarde, lo pensaron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de que no les daría tiempo de ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Decidieron correr hasta allá para tomar un par de tostadas y comérselas mientras iban al aula de su clase pero hubo un fallo en su plan. Cuatro personas conversaban frente a la puerta de su sala común cuando salieron y se vieron obligados a detenerse frente a ellos al verlos.

Luna, Ron, Harry y Ginny los observaban molestos con los brazos cruzados, algo andaba mal pero les daba miedo preguntar cuál era el problema. Los cuatro se acercaron un poco más entre sí procurando que sólo ellos los oyeran:

—Nos están vigilando durante la noche —afirmaron en un susurro unísono, se notaba que se habían puesto de acuerdo antes de verlos—. Ayer los sentimos en nuestras habitaciones y queremos entender la razón de por qué no nos dicen nada si están ahí a nuestro lado.

—Nosotros no fuimos. No estuvimos a sus habitaciones —murmuró Theo volteando hacia todos lados antes y después de hablar, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca.

—Saben que tenemos cosas que hacer durante la noche, no podemos andar jugando o de curiosos por ahí —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja sin dejar de observarlos.

—El problema es que ahora no podemos ir a comer porque nos dormimos muy entrada la noche y nos levantamos tarde —exclamó Blaise un poco molesto por la falsa acusación en su contra y el hambre que tenía.

—Tomen, nosotros les trajimos unas tostadas y donas —Harry les tendió una bandejita esperando que pudieran comer algo.

—¡Gracias! —Draco lo abrazó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Son los mejores.

Los tres Slytherin tomaron la bandeja y se despidieron de los otros cuatro antes de irse a clases. Comieron las tostadas dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que les habían dicho los chicos sin poder llegar a alguna conclusión lógica antes de llegar al aula, la profesora McGonnagall ya había empezado a hablar y les dedicó una mirada un poco molesta por la tardanza.

* * *

Nadie se imaginaba lo difícil que era tener que aguantarte que alguien te estuviese vigilando las veinticuatro horas, sin descanso, sin poder estar solo nunca. Estaba seguro que tenía compañía incluso mientras se bañaba y no sabía cómo sentirse con eso.

Había explotado durante los entrenamientos del verano pasado y le había exigido al _patrón_ que él necesitaba tiempo a solas, sin su guardián. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata y le cambiaron al _cancerbero_ por uno aún más complicado de convencer. Él no necesitaba que lo estuviesen controlando tanto porque no hacía nada malo. «Seguro que también está ahí cuando estoy con los Weasley». Blaise había empezado a enfurecerse porque no le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien observándolos mientras se dejaban llevar. Más bien, el sólo pensamiento lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Luna estaba sentada bajo la sombra que daba uno de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, leyendo sobre los Fwoopers para su tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Le daban pena esos animales porque debían tener un canto hermoso pero nadie lo podría oír, los volvería locos y eso no sería muy práctico.

—Naranja, rosa, verde lima y amarillo son las cuatro variedades del color de los Fwooper y se usan para representar el número cuatro en el alfabeto rúnico —Luna murmuraba leyendo el texto y así poder redactar su trabajo.

Algo no andaba bien a su alrededor y eso le complicaba el poder mantenerse concentrada en su lectura, ya le había echado un vistazo a su entorno y no conseguía ver nada extraño o fuera de lugar pero lo sentía, había algo observándola y estaba segura que no era Theo por una sutil diferencia en el sentimiento.

No podía explicar lo que percibía pero sabía que esa sensación la estaba poniendo incómoda, lo peor era que se parecía mucho a lo que sentía justo antes de verse con Theo cuando se veían por las noches y por eso no conseguía leer más de dos líneas sin levantar la vista del libro, buscando entender qué o quién la hacía sentir de esa forma en ese momento.

Un tirón en la nuca la obligó a intentar mover el brazo hacía atrás pero se encontró inmovilizada, alguien cercano debía ser el responsable pero no había nada a su alrededor y los demás estudiantes parecían estar más tranquilos que ella, se veían normal. «¿Qué está pasando?».

Intentó voltear el rostro pero le fue imposible. Una mano rodeó su muñeca, apretando fuertemente con los dedos. «No es Theo… pero la sensación es la misma: el calor que la cubría por fuera y el frío que la invadía en su interior». Una nube de humo plateado la envolvió y la alejó de ahí.

Luna había aprendido, gracias a su novio, lo que debía hacer mientras se transportaba con la oscuridad pero le preocupaba un poco, ella no sabía si era la única a quién habían tomado. Theo le había enseñado que debía quedarse quieta hasta volver a tocar tierra firme. «Quizás por eso me inmovilizaron». Pensó con los ojos cerrados, no quería arriesgarse a ninguna de las consecuencias que le había contado Theo.

Cayó al suelo de golpe y, aunque aún no podía moverse para ver su entorno, reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. Frente a ella sólo había una pared, nada que le diera algún indicio para saber si estaba sola o no, pero las sombras, esas formas amorfas que hacían las llamas del fuego crepitante en algún lado de la habitación, le daban un par de pistas y se atrevió a hablar:

—¿Quién está aquí? —su voz retumbó y esperó pacientemente hasta obtener respuesta.

Silencio. Parecía como si no la hubiesen oído.

Luna no se iba a rendir. «Finite». Pensó con fuerza e intentó mover los dedos, le fue un poco difícil pero no imposible. «¿Qué está sucediendo?». Las ideas volaban en su mente como si de varias snitchs se tratase y sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Movió el rostro hacia la sombra que parecía más cercana y vio a Ginny colocándose el índice sobre los labios, haciéndole entender que se quedara en silencio. Se volteó hacia el otro lado y distinguió a Harry. «Parece inconsciente».

Luna quería pensar en un plan pero no se le ocurría nada factible. Parecía que estaban en el aula de adivinación, el problema era que no veía a Trelawney y era de conocimiento general que la profesora prácticamente nunca salía de ahí.

Una voz empezó a hablar en sus mentes, no la reconocían y eso los hizo acelerar la velocidad de sus pensamientos, buscando una forma de salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

« _Les recomiendo que se queden tranquilos, ustedes cuatro saben muy bien cómo funcionamos… Están enterados de que la traición de sus parejas debería pagarse convirtiéndolos en caídos pero no hay porqué llegar a eso, claro, si ustedes se quedan quietecitos_ ».

La misma nube de humo plateado que los había traído los envolvió dejando visible sólo sus rostros.

« _¿Saben cuánto tiempo puede resistir rodeado de sombras un estudiante promedio de la Liga?_ »

Ron forzó sus cuerdas vocales para gritar pero fue en vano.

« _Joven Weasley, ¿qué hace? ¿No entiende que mientras más se resista peor será para usted?_ ».

Ron no dejaba de intentarlo. « _Tranquilícese… Ustedes no son los únicos en peligro_ ».

* * *

Al otro lado del castillo tres miembros de la Liga se intentaban librar de sus propios _cancerberos_ para ir a rescatar a sus parejas. Sabían que era sólo un entrenamiento más pero eso no hacía que dejaran de temer por sus vidas, la Liga podía ser muy despiadada si se lo proponía y eso los preocupaba mucho más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Blaise se defendía con su _tetsubo,_ no quería golpear a nadie con su bate porque podría herir a cualquiera con las púas que lo rodeaban pero no se iba a dejar vencer tampoco. Tenía que pensar en un planpara inmovilizar a su _cancerbero_ y así terminar su entrenamiento. «Él ataca por ambos lados, no logro conseguir su punto débil».

Theo lanzaba las dagas de su cinturón una tras otra, había hechizado los _kunai_ para que regresaran a él si no lograban dar con el objetivo. Debía mantener la calma y tener un plan para dejar sin forma de actuar a su cuidadora. «Igual las esquiva todas. No encuentro su punto ciego aunque le lance las ocho dagas a la vez».

Draco parecía tener ventaja por la estructura de su arma pero eso no significaba que le sería más fácil superar el ejercicio. Su _kusarigama_ era de los instrumentos más difíciles de controlar y él había decidido usarla porque era su favorita, buena para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y servía igual de bien si estaba a unos metros de su oponente, sólo debía aprender a utilizarla correctamente. «Él sabe cuál es mi movimiento especial y por eso no se va a acercar, no va a dejar que lo venza».

Los tres chicos no tenían mucha experiencia en entrenamientos de ese estilo con sus _cancerberos._ Durante las vacaciones usualmente practicaban entre los estudiantes o contra los cuidadores de los demás para asegurar que no dejarían de atacar por la relación que tuviesen con ellos. Ellos sabían que tenían que practicar más y, aunque eso los ponía bajo presión, prepararse para su examen de cambio de nivel era lo que más importaba para la Liga en ese momento.

Blaise lanzó su bate hacia la izquierda y se deslizó sobre el suelo intentando hacer caer a su oponente con la pierna pero igual no pudo tumbar a su cuidador sólo lo hizo tambalearse. Incluso ahora quedó peor al tener a su _cancerbero_ con la pantorrilla sobre su abdomen, impidiendo que se levante del suelo. «Piensa, Blaise. ¡Vamos! Tienes que conseguir una forma de librarte de esto». El bombillo se le encendió y usó el bate como defensa mientras le hacía cosquillas a su guardián, con eso terminó por tumbarlo boca abajo sobre la madera. Quizás no era la forma más guerrera de inmovilizar a su cuidador pero, a fin de cuentas, había completado la tarea.

Theodore no estaba muy lejos de Blaise, aunque dejó de defenderse un momento porque le dio risa la forma en la que el combate de su amigo había terminado, se recuperó y probó lanzar las ocho dagas al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su cuidadora, esperando que en algún lugar no pudiese protegerse y tuviese que darse por vencida. Su plan no salió como esperaba, sabía que su _cancerbero_ era la que tenía más experiencia de los tres y no caería bajo una táctica tan poco original. Pero, al estar más cerca de él, Theo entendió como podía tumbar al suelo a su cuidadora… sólo necesitaba hacerla caer. Una patada, dos, tres. Un puñetazo, dos, tres. Al fin lo había logrado, las dagas rozándole la piel y firmemente clavadas en la madera. Se sentó sobre ella victorioso. «¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?».

Draco se encontraba en un apuro mucho más grande que sus amigos. Su _cancerbero_ había logrado usar su arma en su contra y ahora tenía las manos atadas con la cadena que unía la bola de púas y la hoja de la espada. No tenía que haber usado ese instrumento pero lo había escogido hace un par de años y ahora no podía cambiarlo. «Siempre me hacen lo mismo… no aprendo». Un poco tarde se acordó de algo que lo había ayudado una vez. «Si intento patear la bola le puedo clavar las púas en la piel y así disminuir su concentración para retenerlo bajo mi cuerpo justo después». Justamente eso fue lo que hizo, consciente de que era riesgoso pero más preocupado de que iba a necesitar mover los brazos pronto porque ya estaban bastante entumecidos. Logró su cometido y ató a su cuidador de la misma forma en la que él lo había inmovilizado. «¡Al fin!». Suspiró aliviado.

Los tres amigos se dedicaron una mirada y tomaron sus armas, deteniéndose de pie frente a sus _cancerberos_ con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos fijos en los de sus cuidadores, esperaban que los dejaran irse.

—¿Qué hacen ahí estáticos? Esto es un entrenamiento y ustedes no lo han terminado aún—exclamó uno de los _cancerbero_ con un tono más demandante que de costumbre.

Theo, Blaise y Draco salieron corrieron de la habitación intentando saber dónde podrían buscar para conseguir a sus parejas, revisaron dos pisos de esa torre sin dar con ellos. «Algo anda mal aquí». Se detuvieron antes de bajar al siguiente nivel:

—¿Y si usaron el camuflaje para que ellos estuviesen en la misma habitación que nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta? —Blaise entró en modo pensativo intentando acordarse de la forma en la que debían deshacer un camuflaje para no dejar a nadie atrapado dentro.

—Vamos a regresarnos y probamos esa teoría —Theo ya había empezado a correr escaleras arriba.

—Ya va, espera un momento. ¿Y si no? —Draco parecía realmente preocupado—. ¿Puedes ir tú solo a revisar allá arriba mientras nosotros seguimos buscando acá?

Theo asintió sacando su varita del bolsillo de los pantalones y volvió a correr de regreso al aula donde habían derrotado a sus cuidadores. No había nada ahí y justo en eso consistía el camuflaje, incluso los _cancerberos_ se habían ido. Cerró la puerta de esa habitación y le dio dos toquecitos con la varita a la puerta mientras murmuraba unas cosas con los ojos cerrados. «Recuerda abrir los ojos antes de decir la última frase».

Le dio una patada a la puerta por la desesperación, encontrándose con sus cuidadores y los chicos. «Blaise, a veces tienes unas ideas perfectas». Caminó hasta Luna abrazándola fuertemente y volteó a ver a los otros tres con una sonrisa. Elevó la varita y con una floritura les envió un patronus a sus amigos para indicarles que la idea de Blaise había funcionado y que todos estaban bien.

Draco y Blaise ya habían bajado dos pisos más al buscar a sus parejas sin éxito alguno. Debían admitir que empezaban a perder la cabeza cuando llegó el patronus de Theo, ambos suspiraron de alivio y regresaron sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad. Entraron en el cuarto con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiendo casi fuera de su pecho, hacía tiempo que no se sentían de esa forma.

Unos minutos después se había formado un grupo en cada esquina de la sala: Ginny, Ron y Blaise de un lado, Luna y Theo del otro, Harry y Draco abrazados contra una pared, y los tres cuidadores observando a sus estudiantes. Les estaban dando un poco de espacio porque aunque que ya hubiesen encontrado a sus parejas no significaba que el entrenamiento había concluido.

Los tres _cancerberos_ se colocaron frente a la entrada formando una barrera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dedicándoles una mirada desdeñosa a los tres miembros de la Liga:

—Eso no fue todo —dijo el cuidador de Draco desapareciendo.

—Tienen media hora para salir al patio —el _cancerbero_ de Blaise también se convirtió en humo y se fue.

—Los estaremos esperando a los siete —murmuró la que quedaba, terminó por dedicarle una mirada algo extraña a Theo y los dejó a solas pero no había sólo desaparecido.

Ahora, en vez de la puerta con la que habían entrado, había una pared con el símbolo de la Liga brillando débilmente. Ahora debían entender cómo iban a salir de ahí con sus parejas y les preocupaba que tenían únicamente media hora para hacerlo. Para todos eso se sentía como un problema enorme porque además estaban seguros que los cuidadores no se habían retirado realmente, podían sentir sus miradas siempre a sus espaldas. La sensación seguía siendo la misma sin importar hacía dónde se movieran: tres pares de ojos se clavaban en sus nucas y los observaban sin ser detectados desde ningún lado.

* * *

Espero no haberles hecho sangrar mucho los ojos.

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
